We meet again
by jenifer7angle
Summary: 1 Year after the kursed ending in SFC Starfox recived a mission to trackdown bounty hunter named kursed little did they know about this vixen
1. Fate Interwinded

This is my first ever FanFiction ever and maybe the only fanfiction since my skill in writing is not that good but i am giving this a try anyway Enjoy! (maybe)

\--

-Chapter 1 Faith Intertwined

On Sauria a certain orange and blue foxes are sitting at the beach looking over the sunset on the horizon,

"i love you" Said Fox Giving the blue vixen a kiss on the cheek, But the vixen just looked at him confused "Fox Wha-" was all she said before she heard a loud crack and it went blank,

She nearly Jumped out of her bed as soon as she woke up form that nightmare, She held her in her hand then survey her surrounding as she woken up in her hotel room.

"Dammit these nightmares again..." she whispered "Even after these years my heart still cry for him.." Then she glance at her clock "8.AM well i could go and get breakfast now since i woke up..." she mumured as she walk over to her closet and grab her leather jacket and walked out.

\- Great Fox III

"Fox!! we got a misson!" Blue avain shouted as he standing right outside fox doorway,

"Falco i am not in the mood.." Replied Fox

"Fox i know you missed her and all that but we gotta do some misson or we won't have money to keep this goin" Falco told him

Slince amswer him at first but the answer come shortly after

"I will be there in a min.."

Falco just sigh and walk to the bridge waiting for the captain.

Fox was sitting in his room looking out into space he was holding the picture of him and krystal on sauria the time when he was truly happy in his life which he would never have now since she is gone.

"I missed you" he mumred into an empty space before standing up and walked out.

"10 Kredit please" Shopkeeper told kursed and she handed over the money and walked out

"I need to start getting more bounty now.."

Kursed thought to her self as she began to strolll Through the street of kew

"So what our misson" Asked Fox He is standing at the bridge company by falcon slipy and his wife amanda and ROB

"General hare want us to take down a bounty hunter" replied ROB

"Wait what!?! we are being called to kill a bounty hunter?" Asked Fox

"Now hold on fox let see what pepy has to say first" Slippy said as he connect a call with the old hare

"Well Fox it been a while how are you" asked The hare smiling

"i have been better..but peppy why are we being called on taking down just a bounty hunter?" asked fox concerned

"i am glad you asked _**An Image of Blue fur purple headed Vixe** **n show** r **ight next to peppy H**_ ** _ologram_** you see this bounty hunter have had quite a reputation outside the lylat system one of our agent outside have been killed by this bounty hunter so that why we turned to you for help" Said peppy

"i still don't understand why it is us that being called in?" Asked Fox again still concerned

"well since starfox have been inactive for year and we cannot risk another undercover agent getting killed outside our system but you guys are professional at this that why we want you" replied the general

Fox look around in the before nodding then proceed to ask more infomation

"Affermative and What the name of this bounty hunter?" asked fox

"Her Name is kursed"

"Argh..no bounty any where to be seen.."

kursed mumured Frustated as she try to find any bounty she could take only to find none

 _Well i guess i gotta spend less for awhile now.._ Thought Kursed lay down on her bed

 _"it should take 5 minute for us to get to the orbital gate" said slippy_

 _Fox have been feeling weird since he saw the image and can't stop thinking about thier target_

 ** _Dammit she look alot like her..._**

Once they reached the planet they requested docking permisson form the dock once thier ship

"ok according to the intelligence our target lived in the biggest city here" Falcon told everyone while they wait for the dock

"We will most likely have to split the sector and try to gather more info since there is 3 sector to this city" Replied Slippy

"Falco you take the North sector slippy and armnda take the south sector and i will search at the center sector of the city we most liekly got to get a hotel here since we not going back to great fox everyday" Fox planned

The team departed to their sector

"Let see what this place got.." Fox thought as he entered a nice little apartment with his luggages.

The first day would most likely be about Fox wonder around the city getting use to the surroundings but he still can't stop thinking about his past and how this mission seem too easy for them

Kursed stomach gave a sound as the vixen growl at it

"Well i guess i should go get something" she Thought. Then she got an idea to both her hunger and her memories

"I could have some Whiskey while im at it..." kursed sighed as she opened the door

Kew wasn't a very nice planet form what seem so far smoke dust and smell are everywhere poorly built houses

he felt sorry for them but right now he was finding a place to eat and it proven diffacult

"Hey !! kursed how ya doin it been awhile you becoming a regular customer ya know? "Said bartender as he saw krystal sat down

"ya ya alright i need a whiskey and..what food you have here?" Kursed asked

"Well we do have normal fastfood stuff like fries sandwiches etc. what ya want" ask the bartender"

"i think i will take a burger"

Fox is growning more frustated that he cannot seem to find any shop that wouldn't have lot of crimial and thug

"Hmmm this Place seem decent enought." Fox mumured as he walk into a bar

Kursed Food came and she ate it that simple but for memories ..not even with the whiskey can help her forget Then she saw someone sat down 1 stool away form her A Fox with orange fur wearing a jacket and red scarf

"what can i get you?" the bartender asked the fox

"i will have a tuna sandwich and a can of soda please" replied the fox

Kursed could not belive her eye just then for a second she thought she might be dreaming but she was't

The fox notices her and turn to see her and asked

"You alright?" she said

"yea im fine you just look like someone i loved" he said

"weird you looked like someone i know too"

she replied

In Fox mind he knew he could just stun her and drag her out of here and get the team to go back home now but he is concerned about her

" So what your name? "Fox asked

yet he already know her since he seen her puctured but still he was curious about her

"My name is kursed nice to meet you...Fox"

NOTE

-Funny thing is i am writing this story with no outline or plot and i am writing this omat midnight on my phone...Let me what you think critic are appiciated so i can improve my writing


	2. I Missed You

Ready for more crappy writing?

Chapter 2 I Missed You

"Wait how did you know my name?" Fox asked curious beacause starfox is only known for in Lylat and maybe some nearby galaxy but not this far away

"We have met before Fox McCloud just not like this" she replied wanting to know what fox might say she could find out here and there what his feeling towards her

Fox looked puzzled which only made her giggle with her hand over her mouth she stand up and sat next to him at the bar there was no one at the bar aside form 2 of them and the bartender who is in the kitchen This is your chance fox end it!

He thought but then before he got a chance to move he felt a sharp pain on his neck and the world went

Sorry fox i had to do this

kursed thought as she drag fox out of the bar quietly taking alleyway to get to her apartment

"ugh my head hurts.." Fox muttered as he gained consciousness he felt a weight on his hand looking down he saw a what look like to be an Electric hand cuff. he only sigh knowing that this might be his dead

"Look who decided to wake up" Kursed whispered snapping the vulpine out of his thoughts...She had been sitting on the counch waiting for him to wake up "i was scared that i might hurt you or something"

"what do you want form me!" Fox said Raising his voice angry at his kidnapper

"now now i won't hurt you just want to talk though i know that you will most likely have been sent to kill me that why i had to knock you first" Kursed explained

"what if i don't want to talk" Replied Fox getting uncomfortable on where this is going

For 3 minute they sat there looking at each other then kursed break the silence "well then that too bad i was about to ask what happend to starfox after that Blue Cerinian is gone" Replied Kursed

Fox snap his head up to look at her his eye widen Cerinian? Krystal? no she can't know about her Fox thought

"How the hell did you know krystal?" Fox asked

Kursed grinned and replied "Well she was with the infamous Starfox after all" Smiling this has gone according to her plan

"No i mean how did you know her life before starfox" Asked Fox he was getting a more concerned by second

His answer came shortly afterward

" so can we talk now?" asked Kursed

Fox look down for a moment before nodding

"What do you want to ask?" asked fox, again he have so many question but kursed won't answer so he figured she want to talk

Kursed smiled then replied "i wanted to know why are you angry when i said something about that blue vixen of your?"

Fox mood dampened thinking about krystal always make him dampen his mood he can't never forgive himself on what he did drove her away form the team concerned about her safety only to realize too late and now she is nowhere to be seen

"i just...can't forget about her and thinking of her always make me realize how stupid i was to drove her away...drove the best part of my life just because i think she can't handle herself" Fox replied starting to Tear up

"so you still care about her?" kursed asked started to feel Fox radiatingSadness

"ofcourse i still care about her...i just don't know where she is i don't even have a chance to apologize her.." Fox starting to sob

"what do you want to tell her? maybe i can apologize for you? i have a greater chance of running into her" asked Kursed wanting to know how he had be apologizing

Fox looked up and her then replied

"I wanted to tell her that how i have been an idiot for all these years how i have disappointed her...and how badly i had hoped she come back and started over together again.." Replied Fox he doesn't know why he had told his former target this but there just something about kursed he somehow felt comfortable around her even thought she kidnapped him

Kursed leaned back on her couch then she leaned forward and put her paw on the side of the cuff then the electric cuff unlocked then fell to the ground

"why are you doing this?" asked fox knowing that this could be his time to finish the job before kursed could do anything about it again but he just don't feel right to do so

Kursed moved next to him and when fox was about to move she place her paw on his cheek then she drew him into a kiss

Fox yelped form the surprise but he became relaxed afterward only when they pulled away and Fox saw something on her leg ...a white symbol that could not be on anyone else aside form...

"Hi Fox." Krystal said as she sat down next to him she has pulled back

"Krystal? is that you?" Fox asked he thought he might be dreaming since there was no way in the universe he had run into her

"Yes Fox it me " Krystal replied putting her tail around his wrist Without thinking fox threw his arm around her and pulled her into a tight hug weeping loudly

"Krystal i am sorry i push you away i should have thought about how you felt"

"You never changed did you fox?" She replied returning his hug

"Krystal i am sorry for what i have done i can't bear to think about what you have to do here to survive and it all my fault"Said Fox clutching Krystal tighter

"Fox i know you sorry fox but i shouldn't have left. everyday i thought about you i cannot forget you but i know well that i aren't welcome in Lylat anymore so i have to make a new identity for myself here" Krystal explained

"So does this mean you forgive me?" Asked Fox

"Yes Fox i Forgive you...Just promise me something" Krystal asked

"Anything" He replied

"Promise me you won't leave me like that again no matter what we will be at each other side to protect each other and start all this again together" Krystal Asked him Her answer came

"I promise"

That was all she has to hear to heard him promise that they will be together again

"i love you and i forgive" She told him

"i love you too Krystal and i missed you" Fox replied while nuzzling into her neck

"How about we finish this in the morning hmm?" Krystal said she looked over at her clock

"sound great"

Fox Replied Smiling Right then they cuddle close to one another on the couch before slowly start to fell asleep in eachother arms

Note

Ok let face it i am making these story to be cheesy romance story where every thing is just happier and more simple mainly because i hate drama that are in SFC and trying to make a story that like "this is what happend after all that" kind off thing

i wish i could wrote these as good as someone like Xengo someday but that not gonna happend anytime soon lol

Thank you for reading leaving review would help me imrpove these alot


	3. Guilts

Thanks anyone who did read this story

i am surprised that even anyone would read starfox fanfiction these day. But there still quite a few people who still does so as long as there someone who still reading these i will keep writing.

\--

Chapter 3

\--Guilts--

Fox woken up only for his vision to be blocked by something.

something soft and warm that he wasn't able to feel for a long time.

Krystal is holding him in her sleep.

She have always been like this since they begin their relationship she loved holding him whenever they were close.

Now he have her back after a long time.

But he remembered why he was here in the first place and there is alot of issue with him being here like this.

He was sent here to capture or kill the bounty hunter named Kursed..

Which he only realized yesterday that Kursed was Krystal the whole time

Krystal have made a new identity to get away form Lylat to get a job and won't get called names that she always hear when walking through the street of corneria

" _Traitor" was one of them._

Fox knew all of this was his fault he drove her away only to join starwolf and get kicked out after she helped Fox during the Anglar war.

People of the Lylat assume she leave starfox to join starwolf was an attempt to backstab her friends.

They did not know the full story

Fox felt guilt He know this wouldn't happend if he let her stay with the team.

Krystal started moving around and her eye open. That beautiful Turqoise orb he had always adore.

"Good morning Fox" she said smiling warmly at him and still holding him.

"Good morning Krystal sleep well?" he asked yet they both know that this is the best sleep both of them have for a year

She nodded and hugged him tighter

"Krystal i am sorry for what i di--"

Blue furred finger interupted him

"It ok Fox we all made a mistake and it not like i haven't done anything stupid" She answered

"But you joined starwolf because i kicked you out..this is all my fault"

He explained

For a moment Krystal was quiet but she.turned to him and replied

"We both make a mistake but that is all behind us now and we are together again I couldn't be any happier"

She give him a peck on the neck

Fox sighned and smiled and Krystal

"You are right Krystal but we have a problem"

Fox said looking over at Krystal

\--

Note

ok i admit this is very short

but it late at night and it would be a great clip hanger to what would be going on next

and i pretty confidence that this chapter was a bit more detailed unlike the past 2 which depend on the dialog of the character

And the next chapter filled with fox and krystal going over on how to get past this mess sound pretty good to me

Thanks again for reading

and a Thank you to Troy Groomes for pointing out the error on the last chapter

i appiciated your support.

Until next time everyone!

(P.S i am either blinded or something since i can't find the error Troy were talking about...sorry)


	4. Curing the Kurse

It been quite a some time since i last updated until recently someone gave me a nudge to update so here it is :)

\--

Chapter 4

Curing the Kurse

Krystal just stared at him confused

She started feeling him radiating Fear and Sadness.

 _Why is he scared? we are back together again She thought_

 _We have been sent here on a assasionation mission He said._

 _To execute a bounty hunter named_

 _Kursed_

 _He finished his eyes began to tear up his voice start to shake a little._

 _Thier reunion might get cut short beacause of her new identity._

 _And fox knew this was all his fault_

 _she wouldn't have to be a bounty hunter_

 _or a traitor who leave starfox and joined starwolf._

 _all of this wouldn't happend if he just let her stay with him on the Great Fox_

 _"For?" She asked._

 _Fox took a deep breath before replying_

One of the Cornerian Secret service Agent got killed by you apparently, Do you remember anything about him?"

Just as quickly as he replied he relized it instantly that he shoouldn't have ask her about killing someone eventhough said person might be a criminal

Her expression confirmed it

Immediatly he hugged her and tell her that he is sorry.

Thankfully that is enought to calm the vixen

he slowly drew back

After a few moment she started to explain what happend

"It was a bounty for another man that i took,Most of the time i took any bounty i can specially the higher one"

She sniffled but continued

"While i was chasing the man that have a bounty on his head while we chase through the more slum part of the city"

Her eye began to tear up

"He fired a few shot at me and i return fire

but all but 1 bullet hit but not on the man"

The vixen started to cry while Fox is gently rubbing her back

"The shot hit the agent right in his chest he collapse and scream in pain,

at the time i forgot about the bounty entirely and try to help the agent but i couldn't save him in time,

i see his eye closed one last time,

Shortly after i heard a police siren and some officer running at me so i fled the scene"

By the time She stopped talking her face were soaked with tear

Now Fox knows what happend

It was an accident

Krystal was never a cold blooded bounty hunter who kill for the money

she only hunt crimials

To atleast have a job so she can pay for her food

All because she got fired form the only Job and The Family she would ever have

This was never Krystal False

And Fox knows it

\--

i swear i wrote these story with a phone within 2 Hour simply because the writing on pc for me have some weird glitch

i will continue these story as long as someone nudge me to do so -


	5. She's What?

Chapter 5

She's What?

\--

"Dammit Fox is he not picking up"

Falco growl at his wrist com he have contacted slippy to let him know about Fox disappearance.

 _Just don't do anything stupid..Fox_

Falco thought and turned to see Slippy standing at the doorway

"Can't Call him?" he asked

Falco just sigh

"It been 3 days and we suppose to contact eachother about the progress everyday"

Falco leaned back in his chair

Then slippy got an idea

"Wait every wrist com come with a chip to locate where it is i could get the Great Fox to find his wrist com"

Slippy explained

"Better than nothing i guess"

Falco finished as they began to make their way to the Great Fox

\--

 **MEANWHILE**

Krystal continue to sob on Fox shoulder

as he gently rubbing her back to comfort her

he just happy to have her and will do anything to make sure she won't be torn away form him

his thought come to an end when he only sniffing form the vixen

"It not your fault Krystal" he began

trying to comfort her "It never was"

The vixen stop crying and look up at him

a small smile began spread across her lip

he haven't seen her smile like that for a long time

the vixen start moving closer til they were face to face

"Thank you Fox" was all she said before she kissed him on the lip

Fox face turn into fireball blushing deep red as her lip touches his

Pure Joy rush to Fox head

The kiss lasted and the the breath caught up to them and they have to breath

A string of saliva was formed when they parted

once they pulled back krystal giggle at the sight of Fox face

Trying to pull himself together Fox regain body control

"Well how about that" Was all he said before smiling at the Vixen

"So..what was your mission exactly?"

she asked her expression became serious

"Well we were sent here to track down and arrest you" Fox started

"We went to seperate sector to get more infomation about you and i came to the Central sector 2 Days ago and well...you already know the rest"

Fox finished

But then he remembered something

His eye widen

"Krystal have you seen my wrist com?"

He asked

Krystal looked confused but then she remebered that Cornerian Military have issued The Wrist com to military personnel

she used to have one but she leave ut back on the Great Fox

But then she began to gigle when something caught her eyes

"What?" he asked

"It on the nightstand you silly you take it off last night before we slept"

She replied trying to control her giggles

"Well let see if slippy or Falco contacted me i turned them off when i was at the bar"

He turn on his wrist com and his eye widened

10 missed call form slippy and falco

and Tracking mode is on?

 _Why is the tracking mode on? he thought_

 _\--_

 _"Alright he should be here"_

 _Slippy said standing next to Falco infront of a apartment there blasters are ready_

\--

 **INSIDE**

The couple already got out of Bed and decided that they should grab something eat

since theywere back together they haven't eat at all

afterall Fox didn't Finish his Sandwich at the bar

"So are you going to call them?"

Krystal asked preparing tuna sandwich

"Let just finish the Breakfast first i haven't eat anything for 2 days you know"

Fox replied sounding playful

Just then they heard a Knock form the door

Fox turned around to see that Krystal already at the door and wave at him signalling that she will answer it

"Hi mam do you happend to know wher--"

Falco asked but got cut short at the sight of the vixen standing before him

"KURSED? WHERE IS FOX WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

Falco raged and Shout at the vixen

Just then another Figure came behind vixen which cause Falco to clam down

"I guess i have some explaining to do"

Fox said

"Whoa Fox what going on here we were suppose to arrest her and why are you here and have your wrist com turned off"

Falco asked confused at the situation

"Come inside i will explain"

Fox answer before stepping aside to let them in

Krystal follow behind fox shortly and sat down next to him

Falco and slippy came in and sat opposite of the couple still confused

"Want to say hi to an old friend?"


	6. Old Friends

Chapter:6 Old Friends

\--

"So why is going on here Fox why have you not taken her out yet shes our targ--"

Falco started but immediatly cut short by by Krystal

"I am surprised you didn't reconize me"

Krystal inturuptted grinning

"You are Kursed the Bounty hunter"

Falco replied

"You used to know her by another name"

Fox answered wrapping his arm aroud Krystal shoulder she lean onto him

Falco still confused but then he relize who she is

His eye widen

"Krystal?"

Falco now realized who she is and why Fox haven't taken her out

how could he?

"Wow you changed alot Krystal" Slippy commented the toad have sitting silence for the entire conversation

"I got dragged here after krystal knocked me out at a bar then we apologize to each other for what we did then she told me what really happend to the agent we have been sent to hunt her down for"

Fox explained

Expecting maybe a question or two form his teammate but all her get were funny look form falco and slippy who started sniggering

even krystal look like she was about to roll on the floor and started laughing

Fox immediatly know what he just said

A proud Starfox Leader got knocked out by his own girlfriend in a bar on some random planet is pretty much what he just said

"Oh cut that she got me offguard alright?"

Fox said poutting at his teammate

They started chuckling for abit then became quiet

Then Falco continue on a more serious note

"So what happend to the agent?" he asked

"It was an accident he got shot by a criminal that krystal was hunting. She tried to help him but couldn't and the police show up assuming it was her who killed him"

Fox finished patting the vixen on the back who started to sob slightly

Thay all sat in silenced only hearing the vixen sniffing

Slippy then asked the most important question

"So what should we tell Corneria High command about Kursed?"


	7. Truly reunited

Chapter 7

Truly Reunited

\--

General Peppy was woken up by a call alarm installed in his room

It Form Fox

"so what should we tell him?" Falco asked looking at fox who is calling peppy on his wrist-comm

"The truth" Fox replied

Finally after a couple minute He answered

A miniture holographic image appearing on the wrist comm

"Hello Peppy" Fox started trying to sound as clam as he should. He still didn't know what to expect form the old hare if he tell him that Kursed were Krystal he still hope for the best though

"Why you got to call me at this time Fox? it better be important or i am cutting off half of the Starfox fund..." The old hare joked getting a chuckle form Fox

"..But seriously though how is the mission. going well i am assuming?"

Fox face became serious again and finally he answered

"About the mission..." Fox started Inhaling a small gulp of air before continuing

"...We have located the target but we have a problem"

Peppy raise his eyebrow in confusion

normally he never seen Fox talking like this on these kind of mission

"What is it?" He asked

"Theres no Kursed peppy"

Fox replied

The old hare look confused

Fox stepped aside

so the hare can get a good look at who was standing beside him

"Kursed? Fox explain to me what is going on here. The target is beside you she killed our only agent out there in Kew

and i have ordered you to arrest her and get her back her--"

Peppy said but inturupted by the vixen

"Peppy clam down i can explain"

Krystal inturupted as she walk stepped closer to the wrist-comm so peppy can see her face

Krystal have changed back into her old blue catsuit that she have worn during the apariod war which she thankfully still keep.

For a moment Peppy looked angry but only a second later he realize who she is

his eye widen.

"Krystal?" The very same question Fox asked her after he realize it her

Krystal smiled at him

"But how? you couldn't possibly killed an innocent would you?"

He asked

Krystal went on to tell what happend

as her eye tear up second by second

Fox tries to comfort her while she explain what happend

After she finished peppy sat there silenced

the team waits for him to answer

only a couple minute he did

"I can't say i don't belive you Krystal but we still have to arrest you for what you did..."

the old hare replied

"i am sorry"

That answer stunned the team specially the couple

But Fox isn't going to take that as a final answer

he have her back for only a couple days he will not let her go again.

Fox look at his former wing-mate his father figure who raise him since his parent death

"Negative Peppy i am arresting her..."

he replied to the hare

"...Do you remeber what she did these last few years peppy? remember what she had donr contributing to Starfox suscess in Apariod war? how she have done so much for Lylat and how she saved all of us. This is all my false peppy she wouldn't be here in another galaxy if i hadn't been an idiot..."

Fox looked down and look up at peppy again

"...Please Peppy just leave her be. she have gone through too much already"

Fox finished waiting for the hare to make a reply

The hare sat silenced he looked thoughful

thinking back when krystal first join them and how much she have helped the Lylat

The hare have his decision

"I will let her off...on one condition..."

"Starfox must keep an eye on her

she may join if she wish"

The team nodded and the call was terminated


	8. Who did it?

Sorry it take so long to update i was fairly busy these pass months ,but i thought i might get this one out anyway, Enjoy

_

Chapter 8

Who did it?

All was quiet in the room, after conversation with peppy it had gone better than expected, The old hare might still forgive Krystal afterall

only question is

What now?

They have done their job of tracking down and capture or kill kurse

Falco and Slippy knew Fox would break their spine if they shot at Krystal that moment they opened the door

Fox was now happy than ever to have Krystal back and she was no longer Kursed

but still...something is not right about Krystal

 _Fox thought_

He looked at her and put his paw in hers

She gave it a squeeze

"Krys? What wrong?" He asked

Krystal sigh and looked at his hand before looking down her feet

"It just wouldn't feel right to just walk away" She stated "Not after i killed an innocent" A tear fell down her face

Even thought it was all an accident Fox knew what it felt like to see an innocent got killed

Slippy broke the silence

"Why don't we just track the guy that Krystal was catching? i mean he was the reason Krystal had to fire in the first place" The Toad spoke

 _He has a point_

Falco just smirked knowing where this is headed

Fox looked at Krystal she stayed silence

"Would it make you feel better if the justice is served?" He asked

Her eyes finally came to meet his gaze

She let out a sigh

"Atleadt it would be justified"

She smiled again

after a few second that smile turn into a smirk

"So when will i get my contract?" She asked giggling

"Maybe after this mission" Fox chuckled it had been so long since they shared the same laugh

Fox expression became serious again

"So who are we after? He asked

"Andrew is his name You know him?"

Fox eyes widened he thought andrew had been killed by apariod at the start of the Invasion few years ago but he never really saw it

He just saw Andrew ahip got destroyed by the apariod

"This going to be one heck of a job"

_

Yea these chapters are short and it always beacause i am writiing these when i am in bed on a mobile phone


End file.
